


Damn Hux saved my life...

by Kawaii_sharky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Armitage Hux Hates Kylo Ren, Canon-Typical Violence, Hate to Love, M/M, Midquel, POV First Person, Parody, Poetry, Remix, Song Parody, Songfic, just_a_song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_sharky/pseuds/Kawaii_sharky
Summary: I owe him life, and it's saving himFrom being dead already for a kriffing year.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren





	Damn Hux saved my life...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remix of «This Song Saved My Life» by «Simple Plan». So turn on the music and enjoy!

I'm gonna start by letting you know this:  
It hurts when you laugh at every my promise,  
It never helps when you are so mean,  
Proving again that you're better than me.  
I can't explain the scale of my hatred.  
You are the most irritating red-head.  
But when I was dying on our base,  
You came instead of saving yourself.

I was wounded,  
I was half dead,  
I was lost, then you saved my life.  
I was bleeding,  
Stopped believing,  
Could have died, but you saved my life.  
I was left  
All alone there,  
But then you came just in time, and you saved my life.

It doesn't change a single thing between us.  
You still do hate me, I think you are an ass.  
You are the only reason why  
My Master had called me a child!  
You won't escape when I become the Leader.  
And you'll regret if you become a traitor.  
I'm gonna kill you with my sword  
And I am sure I'll keep this word.

I was wounded,  
I was half dead,  
I was lost, then you saved my life.  
I was bleeding,  
Stopped believing,  
Could have died, but you saved my life.  
I was left  
All alone there,  
But then you came just in time, and you saved my life.

And we both know what he did for me.  
He could have died, but could the Force be with him?

I was wounded,  
I was half dead,  
I was lost, then you saved my life.  
I was bleeding,  
Stopped believing,  
Could have died, but you saved my life.  
I was left  
All alone there,  
But then you came just in time, and you saved my life.

My life, my life...  
Hux did save my life.  
My life, my life...  
Hux did save my life.  
My life, my life...  
Hux did save my life.  
My life, my life...

Damn Hux saved my life.


End file.
